Altaria
Altaria (Japanese: チルタリス Chirutarisu) is a / type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution Altaria evolves from Swablu starting at level 35. It can further evolve into Mega Altaria using its Mega Stone. Game info Game locations |type= |rubysapphire=Sky Pillar |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Sky Pillar |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Swablu |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Swablu |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Swablu |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 14 |bwrarity=Rare}} Pokédex entries |border= |ruby=Altaria dances and wheels through the sky among billowing, cotton-like clouds. By singing melodies in its crystal-clear voice, this Pokémon makes its listeners experience dreamy wonderment. |sapphire=Altaria sings in a gorgeous soprano. Its wings are like cotton clouds. This Pokémon catches updrafts with its buoyant wings and soars way up into the wild blue yonder. |emerald=It hums in a beautiful soprano voice. It flies among white clouds in the blue sky. It launches intensely hot fireballs from its mouth. |firered=If you hear a beautiful melody trilling deep among mountains far from people, it is Altaria's humming. |leafgreen=If you hear a beautiful melody trilling deep among mountains far from people, it is Altaria's humming. |diamond=It looks like a fluffy cloud when it is in flight. It hums with its soprano voice. |pearl=It looks like a fluffy cloud when it is in flight. It hums with its soprano voice. |platinum=If it bonds with a person, it will gently envelop the friend with its soft wings, then hum. |heartgold=It flies gracefully through the sky. Its melodic humming makes you feel like you're in a dream. |soulsilver=It flies gracefully through the sky. Its melodic humming makes you feel like you're in a dream. |black=If it bonds with a person, it will gently envelop the friend with its soft wings, then hum. |white=If it bonds with a person, it will gently envelop the friend with its soft wings, then hum. |black 2=On sunny days, it flies freely through the sky and blends into the clouds. It sings in a beautiful soprano. |white 2=On sunny days, it flies freely through the sky and blends into the clouds. It sings in a beautiful soprano. |x=It flies gracefully through the sky. Its melodic humming makes you feel like you're in a dream. |y=On sunny days, it flies freely through the sky and blends into the clouds. It sings in a beautiful soprano. |or=Altaria dances and wheels through the sky among billowing, cotton-like clouds. By singing melodies in its crystal-clear voice, this Pokémon makes its listeners experience dreamy wonderment. |as=Altaria sings in a gorgeous soprano. Its wings are like cotton clouds. This Pokémon catches updrafts with its buoyant wings and soars way up into the wild blue yonder.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr = RS 334 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 334 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = RS 334 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 334 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = Pt 334 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = Pt 334 front.png |hgsssprs = |IIIback = Altaria Back III.png |IIIbacks = |IVback = Altaria Back IV.png |IVbacks = |bwspr = Altaria BW.gif |bwsprs =Altaria Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr =Altaria BW.gif |b2w2sprs =Altaria Shiny BW.gif |Vback = Altaria BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Altaria Shiny Back BW.gif |xyspr = Altaria XY.gif |xysprs = Altaria Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Altaria XY.gif |orassprs = Altaria Shiny XY.gif |VIback = AltariaBack XY.gif |VIbacks =|bwsprf = |b2w2sprf = |Vbackf = }} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Altaria first appears in Sky High Gym Battle as one of Winona's Pokémon that she uses in battle against Ash Ketchum. Another Altaria owned by Drake appears in Vanity Affair where it battles against Ash's Grovyle. In Last Call, First Round!, one appeared where it was owned by Nando. It makes minor appearances in Jirachi: Wish Maker where it is seen as one of the Pokémon that lives in Forina. A Swablu was injured and belonged to a flock of Altaria in True Blue Swablu. It appeared again in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew in a flock with many Swablu. In Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys Crisis, a flock an Altaria appeared and the Altaria went mad and Solana caught one to snap the mad Altaria out of their haywireness. An Altaria was seen in A Meteoric Rise to Excellence! where Wilma was training it. *Winona's Altaria *Drake's Altaria *Wilma's Altaria Trivia *Altaria is the only / type Pokémon that is neither a Legendary nor a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. *Altaria is possibly based on a cockatrice (a dragon/rooster hybrid from mythology). *Although its Emerald Pokédex entry states that it launches fireballs from its mouth, Altaria can't learn any type moves via level up. *Altaria is the only -type Pokémon that can learn Sky Attack. *Altaria is the only -type Pokémon to evolve from a -type. * As Mega Altaria, it is the only -type Pokémon that is completely immune to Dragon-type moves, due to also being part . *Winona owns an illegal Altaria in Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Origins Its name is a mix between alto, meaning high, and aria, which is a song or part of a song that is written for only one singer. It may also come from Altair, a star whose name means "The one who flies". Gallery 334Altaria_AG_anime.png 334Altaria-Mega XY anime.png 334Altaria_Dream.png 334Altaria_Mega_Dream.png Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon